Mexican Radio
by Grevola
Summary: A cute little songfic about Duo spending some time in New Mexico for a mission. R&R Please *chibi eyes* Note: Edited, and with explanatiory chapter added.


**Mexican Radio**  
  
by Grevola, aka G'Vola  
  


Note:  I decided that, after some confusion was expressed, I would give this story a make over.  I've gone through and fixed up a few sentences and some spelling/typo mistakes.  The lyrics are corrected and in [_blah_].  I've also changed my name since the first time this was posted, but its still me.

Warnings: A PWP sonfic piece of fluff.  A few allusions to sex, probably rated PG.  Questions and comments?  Please review and/or send me an e-mail.  mywebjunk@webinbox.com  Thanks much, Grevola.

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I do not own 'Mexican Radio'. I do not own Playboy. I do not own the New Mexico landscape and have never been there. I only own the arrangement of words that make up this fic. I do not own anything of worth. I have a crappy computer that's on lone from a friend, a CD of 80's music and a paper clip. Touch the paper clip and die. Thank you. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[_I feel a hot wind on my shoulder  
And the touch of a world that is older_]  
  
Duo stepped out of his gundam and looked around the area. It was hot and dry, but not quite like the Sahara. This was an almost habitable dryness. There was vegetation here, growing in the shadows of the red rock formations. Deep gullies and ravines were mixed with impressive towers of rock.  
  
He kept expecting to see an ancient adobe hut from prehistoric times. Or to run into a sombrero wearing, leather skinned, Mexican farmer. His latest mission had taken him to former New Mexico and he was stationed fairly close to where the state's southern border had been. Deciding that he had done enough surveillance, (the nearest people lived in a tiny village about fifty miles away), he returned to the relative coolness of his cockpit.  
  
[_I turn the switch and check the number  
I leave it on while in bed I slumber_]_  
_  
He decided to catch a nap during the heat of the day and make his supply trip to the village in the evening when things had cooled off. Unconsciously he flipped on his radio and checked that it was set to Heero's frequency. It took him only a moment to remember that Heero was stationed on the other side of the planet, on a Colony in geosynchronous [1] orbit.  
  
Deciding that he wanted some music he scanned the wavelengths until he found something acceptable, it was fast beat and happy sounding so he left it there after he noted the number of the station. He might want to go back some time.  
  
[_I hear the rhythms of the music  
I buy the product and never us it_]_  
_  
He woke a few hours latter to the music humming in his ears. The beat was faster than it had been before, a dancing tune really, and then the singing began. Duo knew a handful of Spanish words, so he was able to identify the language, but he had no idea what was being said.  
  
This wasn't at all daunting to him, he put the station number into the Jeep he was using for this adventure and headed into town. On the way the station had a commercial break. He heard an advertisement for some product called "Conejito Blanco"[2] he knew that it meant something white and since he thought the announcer doing the commercial had a sexy voice he resolved to purchase it if he saw it while in town. The music soon returned, this time it was a man singing in one of the most sensual voices he had ever heard. The music flowed over him and reminded him sharply of Heero.  
  
He soon arrived at the town. His first stop was to get first aid supplies so he hunted down the drug store and began collecting an assortment of bandages and disinfectants. As he passed down his last isle before the cash register he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. "Conejito Blanco" Was written in gold letter over a black box with a picture of the Playboy Bunny [3] on the front. Further inspection confirmed Duo's guess that yes, these were condoms. Grinning to himself and remembering his earlier resolution, he threw the box into his basket and headed toward the check out.  
  
There was a middle aged man working behind the counter, he began ringing up the bandages and paused when he saw the mostly black box. "Tu novia ha isistió que compráras estos, verdad?"[4]  
  
Duo had no idea what had just been said, but decided to be agreeable, "Sí."  
  
"Ya me lo pensaba, pasó lo mismo con la mia. No preocupas, si la tocas allá no se dará cuenta si lo llevas o no. Un secreto entre nosotros, intiendes?"[5]  
  
Duo nodded again and plastered a fake smile on his face while he tried to make sense of anything that had been said, "Sí."  
  
[_I hear the talking of the DJ  
Can't understand just what does he say?  
I'm on a Mexican radio  
I'm on a Mexican wo oh radio_]  
  
After gathering the rest of his supplies Duo found himself listening to the radio again in the car.  The DJ came on after the song and began chattering in the fastest Spanish Duo had ever had the occasion to hear. "Well how about that. I'm listening to Mexican music. Explains why I can't understand a single word."  
  
He laughed to himself and continued listening to what he now guessed was the news.  
  
[_I dial it in to the station  
They talk about the US inflation  
I understand just a little  
No comprende it's some riddle  
I'm on a Mexican radio  
I'm on a Mexican wo oh radio  
I'm on a Mexican radio  
I'm on a Mexican wo oh radio_]  
  
The DJ finally slowed down and  began using vocabulary that Duo knew and he managed to pick up that he was listening to a report about the Former United States' economic troubles. He grinned to himself, money problems seemed to be something he could handle in any language. It was odd that the station was reporting on another territory's problems, but then he remembered how co-dependant the economies were, and sighed.  
  
  
  
[_I wish I was in Tijuana  
Eating barbecued iguana_]  
  
The next day Duo again awoke with the Mexican radio blasting in his ears, but that morning it was even hotter. His black priest's garb was not suited to the New Mexico dessert at the best of times. This was not one of them. Duo sat in the poorly air-conditioned cockpit of his gundam wishing he were anywhere else with some decent food. He was having to eat rations because it was simply too hot to cook.  
  
[_I take requests on the telephone  
I'm on a wavelength far from home_]  
  
That was when something on the radio caught his attention. He'd hooked it up to a translating program and he could some times get whole sentences translated through the ancient device. The DJ had just announced that he was taking callers. The caller with the best four phrase description of his situation would get some sort of prize. Unable to resist Duo called in.  
  
"GRRT Radio Mariachi, digame."  
  
"Uh," Duo carefully said his sentances, "Siento un viento caliente por el hombro. Escucho a algo desde el sud de la frontera. Escucho el hablo del DJ. No comprendo, que dice?"[6] The DJ began to laugh and told him in fairly good English to try back when when he knew what he was doing. Duo laughed too and left it at that.  
  
[_I feel a hot wind on my shoulder  
I'm dialin' in south of the border  
I hear the talking of the DJ  
Can't understand, just what does he say?  
I'm on a Mexican radio  
I'm on a Mexica wo ho raido_]  
  
The DJ quickly switched back to Spanish and went off at nine hundred miles an hour. Duo continued to listen even though he didn't have a clue what was going on. "Guess that's what happens when you listen to Mexican radio and you don't know what you're doing."  
  
[_radio__ radio radio raido]_

  
A blinking light on the dash got his attention. It indicated that he had an incoming radio message. He quickly matched frequencies and was greeted by any annoyed Japanese voice filling his speakers, "What have you been doing?! I've been trying to contact you!" Heero demanded.  
  
"Oh, I've been on a Mexican radio, how about you?"  
  
"I'm nearly at your position. I'll be joining you shortly," Heero said and cut communications.  
  
Duo looked around at the mess that was his camp and sighed. He turned his radio back to the music and then began to clean up. He'd put the worst of the mess away by the time Wing Zero landed and deposited Heero on the ground next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero demanded as he grabbed Duo's hand before he could put the box he was holding into the bag he was filling.  
  
"Throwing away the trash," Duo said offhandedly.  
  
Heero smirked at him, "Since when where these trash?" He asked raising Duo's wrist and hand, the hand that happened to be holding in his Mexican condoms.  
  
"You know I never use those things."[7]  
  
Heero smirked. "Good point," and threw the box into the trash bag. Then the two of them found more entertaining things to do than clean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
[1] Means the Colony is always over one particular part of the globe at a given time  
  
[2] Means Little White Bunny  
  
[3] Yes Playboy is still around. I assure you that Dorothy is only reading it for the articles.  
  
[4] Translates as: "Your girlfriend made you buy this, right?"  
  
[5] Translates as: "I thought so, the same happened to me. Don't worry, if you touch her there she won't notice that you're not wearing it. Our little secret, you got it?"  
  
[6] Really bad translation of the lines from the song: "I feel a hot wind on my shoulder/ I'm dialin' in south of the border/ I hear the talking of the DJ/ Can't understand, just what does he say?"  
  
[7] Duo is such a bad boy! *scolds Duo who sticks his tongue out at G'vola*  
  
Like, hate, want to correct? Write me: mywebjunck@www.webinbox.com  
  
Story still property Grevola, so no ask-y no touch-y!


End file.
